


The Choice is Yours

by Evilsnowswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnowswan/pseuds/Evilsnowswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x20 (and completely ignoring the 3x21/22 clusterf*ck)<br/>Zelena is still alive, but imprisoned.<br/>With lots of time on her hands, she quickly notices what everyone else does not ... .</p><p>Lots of my favorite wicked witch, SQ, swan-mills-family, the mills sisters and some rumbelle for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise

#  The Choice is Yours 

###  Chapter One: A Promise

As soon as she walked into the station, she could feel the tension. It prickled on her skin and made her shiver ever so slightly. Magic was in the air, but not the good kind. That much she could tell by now. Judging by the strong metallic taste in her mouth, which almost made her gag, this was the dark stuff. Emma’s gut feeling made her rush inside faster and her eyes widened in surprise taking in the scene that was playing out in front of her, once she had burst through the door.

“Hey!” With a few quick strides she was at the cell door, eying the two people inside the cell suspiciously. “What do you think you are doing, Gold?!” she asked, arms crossed.

“What does it look like to you, Miss Swan?” he answered through gritted teeth, not looking at her, but resolutely staring straight ahead. His right hand was outstretched holding the infamous dagger, the blade mere inches from the former wicked witch. 

Zelena was pressed against the wall, chest heaving. It looked like Emma’s timing could not have been better. The blonde hesitated, hands on the jail cell door. Sure, part of her wanted Gold to go right ahead and give the crazy witch what was coming to her. For murdering Neal, for kidnapping her baby brother, for threatening her son and for tearing her away from her blissfully unaware life in New York for good. Had it not been for Zelena, she could have kept avoiding her shitty memories just a little while longer. Although, marrying a flying monkey would admittedly have been just a tiny bit on the weird side. Emma sighed and focused her attention back on the present. She looked directly into Zelena’s face as she entered the cell. The red-haired woman was still flat against the wall, face white as a sheet. Her wide eyes locked with Emma’s for a second. There was something familiar right there. _Shit_. Emma set her jaw and stepped in between Regina’s half-sister and Gold, facing the livid wizard. 

“Not happening,” she stated simply. 

“Move,” he said. His voice is low and hostile. An unspoken threat lingering in the air between them.

“No.” was her firm answer. The metallic taste on her tongue intensified as she breathed in through her mouth, watching as Gold’s lips curled up in disgust.

“She murdered my son!” he yelled, face contorted.

“I know.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Then why are you in my way?!” 

“I am,” she said, “because I have to be. Besides, Neal would not have wanted his farther to murder people in his name. You know that.”

“Might,” he said, his voice singsong. “Might not?” He brandished the dagger in Emma’s face as if to test her resolve, but did not attempt to actually hurt the blonde with the blade.

Emma could see the madness in his eyes. Wondering, if he was even aware of what he was doing or if being under the dagger’s control for so long had actually taken its toll on his sanity.  
“I cannot let you do this.”

“How can you protect HER,” he spat. “After all she has done?!”

“I have to,” Emma answered, “Heroes don’t kill, Gold, and they don’t stand aside and watch others do it, either.” Nodding her head vaguely in Zelena’s direction, she added, “Being the savior, I guess I’ll have to save her too.”

He tilted his head to the left and studied Emma’s resolute face for a moment.  
“That, dearie,” he cackled, “is not the reason.” He made a tutting noise, whacking his finger at her mockingly “Lies.”

“I am not ly-“, but before Emma could finish her answer, Gold grabbed her by the neck with his free hand, cutting her off.

“Lies, nothing but lies,” he whispered, their noses almost touching. “Itty-bitty, sticky lies.” Fleetingly flicking his tongue out as if tasting the air, a malicious grin appeared on his face. “But the sickly sweet truth is in your magic, true-love’s child.”

Emma wrenched herself free from his grip and took a few steps back before speaking again. “You,” She pointed at him, “are insane!” She took a few breaths, rubbing her neck “Okay, maybe it’s not about being the savior or a hero, but she’s not dying either way – so what’s it to you?”

“Not dying, you say, but why? Surely you’d want her gone too?” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Emma shrugged. 

“You made a deal!” he exclaimed.

“Try promise,” said Emma.

“Regina,” Gold said tonelessly, his face somehow both furious and amused.

Emma wasn’t sure whether Gold’s last remark was supposed to be a question or a statement.  
So, preparing herself for either fury or laughter -judging by his weird facial expression, she wasn’t sure which to expect – she nodded once. _Yes, Regina._

Behind Emma, Zelena, who had kept quiet all through their little exchange, pushed herself off the wall giggling. Now standing directly behind Emma, she whispered into the blonde’s ear, “My dear sister asked you to protect me? And you do as she wishes, Savior? Why?” 

Zelena’s breath tickled on the back of Emma’s neck, making her hairs stand on end. She did not much fancy the crazy sandwich, thank you very much. “None of your business. “  
Turning a little sideways, she ordered, “Get back there and shut up!” and added with a gesture towards Gold, “Now, before I let him have a go at it!”

Zelena complied and stepped back. However, her posture was more relaxed now, leaning casually against the cell wall and playing with a strand of her hair. She did not speak again, but a small smile picked at her lips as she studied Rumple’s face from her position. He glared at Emma, who had her arms crossed again and stared right back at him. 

“You wouldn’t stand a chance,” said Gold.

“Try me.”

Nothing happened for a moment. Gold seemed to be contemplating his next move. The air was thick with magic. Zelena felt like she could almost touch it; grab it with both her hands. If it got any stronger, maybe she could tap into it? She tentatively held out one hand. To her great delight she could immediately feel magic vibrating against her palm. Clutching at it, however, she came away empty-handed. It seemed to trickle right through her fingers. Although it was definitely there, it seemed not to be accessible to her. The weird mixture of light and dark magic swirled all around her skin, occasionally tickling it, but it was not to be absorbed by her. Zelena wasn’t sure whether it was her own skin that repelled the magic or if it was the magic rejecting her. Closing her eyes in frustration for a few seconds, she opened them again only to find Rumple glowering at her. She beamed at him mockingly in response.

When Gold lunged forward suddenly, Emma instinctively grabbed hold of his arms and, using full force, pushed him back against the bars. When Gold got back up, Emma squared her shoulders bracing herself for magical payback. He, however, just brushed the dust off his clothes and pushed his hair out of his face. His moves calm and controlled, he walked slowly back up to Emma. 

“You will regret this.” Gold looked directly into Emma’s eyes. “Rumplestiltskin does not break deals!” Then he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, dagger still clutched in his hand, knuckles white.

“Great. Just Great,” Emma muttered, pinching her nose. “You are more trouble than you are worth, you know.” 

“Thank you,” Zelena said sweetly, batting her eyelashes innocently at Emma, who had turned to face her.

“Not doing it for you.”

“I know.”

After a moment’s awkward pause, Emma cleared her throat. “I could do with a drink.” Slamming the cell door shut on her way out, she walked over to her desk and grabbed a brown bottle and a glass from the office cupboard. 

“You want some?” She asked automatically, half looking up whilst pouring herself some of the golden liquid. 

“I don’t do rum.”

“It’s not my favorite either, but it’ll take the edge off.” Emma emptied her glass at one gulp and slammed it back on the desk. She then plopped down on her chair, studying her prisoner from behind the desk. Zelena had sat down on her perfectly made cot, poised gracefully. Her face did not give anything away, but her piercing blue eyes were still fixed on the rum bottle.

“You don’t drink,” Emma stated. Zelena said nothing. 

Emma’s stomach growled. She had not eaten in hours. Running over to grab some takeout from Granny’s wasn’t an option. She could not leave the station now, not without somebody else taking over her post as guard. She had just taken out her phone, when Zelena spoke again.

“Some tea would be divine.” 

“What -?” Emma blinked.

“You are about to call for take-away, aren’t you? If I may, I’d like to ask for some tea.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. That witch had nerve. “It’s not like you are in a position to make requests.”

“Well, I just hoped you’d maybe extend me the courtesy, dear.”

“Me doing you favors after all you did to my family? Fat chance,” Emma snorted, dialing.


	2. An Observation

 

###  Chapter Two: An Observation 

When Emma entered the station the next morning, Zelena was already awake and sitting atop her cot with her legs crossed. “Good morning, dear.” The redhead chirped.

Emma chose to ignore the witch’s velvety voice. It was too early for fucked up mind games. Wordlessly, she chucked a small takeout bag from Granny’s through the bars towards Zelena and placed a small to go cup just outside the cell bars. Then she turned, stifling a yawn, and headed to her office in the back of the station, leaving its door ajar.

Zelena got up, bent down to pick up the bag and reached through the bars for the cup. Placing the bag on the cot and sitting back down, she held onto the cup for its warmth for a few minutes. Although spring was just around the corner, it was pretty chilly at nights still and with only a woolen blanket to keep her warm, she had had trouble falling asleep. After enjoying the exuding warmth for a bit, she took a sip. Nothing could beat the taste of a hot strong Earl Grey tea in the morning.  
“Thank you, dear!” she called out to Emma, who was slouched behind her desk, aimlessly shuffling through some papers, eyes still only half open. “Not an early bird, are you, Savior?”

Emma stretched her hands above her head and without so much as a glance at her prisoner, continued stacking papers in different piles on her desk. Had nobody manned the station during the last year? The place was a mess – and that meant something coming from a person like her. With a groan, Emma pushed the papers and files aside and began unpacking her own takeout bag. It contained six pancakes with syrup, one bagel with cream cheese and a small box with scrambled eggs and bacon with a slice of brown toast. 

Zelena stared at the blonde incredulously as the Sheriff began to dig in. She did not know what fascinated, or rather repulsed, her more: the amount of food, the weird combination, or the way the Savior was inhaling it all between quick sips of coffee. Zelena shuddered. 

Emma stopped mid-chew, feeling the redhead’s eyes on her. “What?” she asked defensively. “I am starving.” 

“That much is obvious. But do you fear the food being taken from you again, or why the outrageous speed?”

Emma blushed in spite of herself. 

“Not enough food growing up?” Zelena asked conversationally. “You know, I’d always hide some under a loose floorboard in my room - Just in case father would not let me have any for a few days.”

Emma blinked confusedly, lowering her fork. Why did Zelena volunteer this information?

Regina’s half-sister studied Emma’s face closely for her reaction. The blonde had frozen in her actions, flustered. She seemed not to know what to do or what to say. Brows slightly furrowed, she just kept staring across at her. 

“It seems, you and I have more in common than you thought, doesn’t it?” A calculated smile appeared on Zelena’s features.

“How so?” Emma croaked, swallowing. 

“Well, dear, if you can recall- I too was abandoned by my parents and growing up in a home where I was neither wanted nor loved. Those are hostile conditions to grow up in, don’t you agree?” 

Emma, who was listening closely, gave a little nod. She knew how it felt. 

“Being raised to do an indifferent father’s bidding, always hoping to gain his approval, yet, never being good enough. Despised for what I truly was and raised to become something I never wanted to be -” Zelena paused. “Just like you.”

Emma shook her head vigorously. Sure, their pasts had a few similarities maybe, but that did not mean anything. People had had their reasons; her parents had had their reasons.

“So, you want to be the savior then?” asked Zelena.

“What?”

“Do you like being the savior?”

“I-“ Emma stuttered. 

Before she could answer, though, the station door flew open with a bang and Regina stormed inside, apparently furious. Skipping formalities like greetings, she immediately began to yell at Emma.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” She fumed, hands on her hips.

“Tell you what, Regina?” Emma said, taken aback.

“Yesterday. Gold.”

“Nothing happened. He left,” said Emma, shrugging. 

“I wouldn’t call that nothing, Miss Swan. Didn’t you think I should know, that Gold is running around town with his dagger threatening to hurt people?!”

“Regina, calm down. So far he only threatened her,” Emma said, gesturing vaguely towards the jail cell. “And me for being in the way. He’s not going to hurt anyone else.” Emma took a sip of her coffee.

“I had to answer to your mother,” Regina grumbled. “And I didn’t even know what she was going on about.”

Emma choked on her drink. “My – mother?!” sShe coughed “how did she …?” Then it hit her. “Ruby, I told Ruby yesterday when she brought the food over.” 

“Great. So you tell _the dog_ , but not me!” snapped Regina. “But maybe that was to be expected. After all you seem to have made a habit of coming to me last – if at all,” she huffed. 

Emma looked down at her cup, feeling slightly guilty without knowing what for exactly. Since when did she have to report to Regina? Since when did Regina care? What was this even about? Confused, Emma played with the cup in her hands. 

“Like you discussing your plans to take Henry back to New York with everyone but me, his MOTHER, and apparently, himself!” Emma could feel Regina’s eyes bore into her.

“God, Regina. Not that again. I told you –“

“Yes, only after I pressured you about it,” Interrupted Regina.

“Look, it doesn’t matter anymore, okay? Henry wants to stay, so that’s what we’ll do,” said Emma, still avoiding Regina’s gaze. “So why are we discussing this again?”

“ _Again._ ,” Regina echoed with an undertone.

Emma sighed and looked up. “What do you want, Regina?”

“How about some honesty and consideration - for starters?!”

“You know, that’s kind of rich, coming from you,” Emma snapped back.

Regina pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

“You know, I am doing you a favor here, babysitting the maniac …” Emma began. “I didn’t know I also agreed to …” 

“YOU are doing ME favors, Miss Swan?!” Regina laughed dryly. “Well, that’s news.” Pacing a few steps in front of Emma’s desk she added, “I guess then, that I should also consider it a favor that you so generously decided to let Henry stay with me?”

“That was his choice,” said Emma, “and I am not trying to keep him from you, Regina. I was just ...” She paused for a moment. “I just miss New York, okay?! It was good, you know…” She trailed off, staring at the cup in her hands again.

Regina’s expression softened ever so slightly. “You’re welcome.” 

Emma stared blankly at the Mayor for a moment, before she realized what the brunette had been implying. “Oh,” she spluttered. “Right. Um…”

“Don’t strain yourself.” Regina chuckled softly. “It’s fine.”

They looked at each other. Emma gave Regina a small apologetic smile. 

After a moment Regina broke the silence, her voice a lot calmer now. “He wants you to come over for dinner tonight. I’m making Paella.”

“I-“ Emma began, but Regina shook her head once, and she immediately fell silent again.

“Henry said, he’s not letting either of us weasel out. So, if I have to be there, you do too,” commanded Regina with finality in her voice, and Emma had to keep herself from responding with _Yes, Ma’am._. “Since I have to get the shopping and cooking done, Henry will pick you up here at six and you two can walk over together. Granny will take over for you. Make sure you are ready at six _sharp._ ” 

Emma just kept nodding along to what Regina was saying, because that seemed to be the expected response, and she was too stunned to say anything else anyway.

“Usually, you wouldn’t have paella in the evening, it’s too heavy,” Regina rambled on, “but Henry loves it and I have a council meeting at noon.” She paused, looking at Emma. “Red or white wine?” 

“Huh?” 

“Would you prefer red or white wine, Miss Swan?” Regina asked again.

“Err, either would be fine, I guess,” said Emma, uncertain.

“Good, well …” Regina shifted her weight from one foot to the other, wringing her hands. Then she checked her watch. “I need to get down to the market. We’re out of saffron and rosemary.”  
Next she rushed back out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Emma cringed at the sound then rested her chin on her palms, befuddled. _What the hell_ had just happened? That convo had been wild from start to finish. She stared off into the room, looking at nothing in particular. “Wow, that’s going to be fun,” She mumbled to herself. “I can’t wait.”

 

Zelena snickered. Oh, this was marvelous. “Whipped, are we, Savior?”

“Huh? What?” said Emma, raising her head. 

“Firstly, it’s _I beg your pardon?_ and not _what?_ , Savior,” Zelena scolded, “and secondly, what I just said was that I am under the impression that you appear to be under my dear sister’s thumb.”

“Am not,” Emma grumbled, burying her face in her hands once more.


	3. A Plan

 

###  Chapter 3: A Plan 

Zelena sat on her cot, the woolen blanket draped around her shoulders. She was alone. The savior had left in a hurry earlier after she had received a call and although, from what Zelena had overheard, a replacement was supposed to come and watch her, nobody had shown up so far. It wasn’t exactly like she needed to be watched anyway. There wasn’t much she could do without her magic. 

No, this would not work out like she had planned. She needed to rethink things and come up with a better idea. To turn the savior against her family, to turn her against Regina would be harder than she had anticipated. Maybe it was too hard. Plus, she didn’t even know if turning the savior dark would have the desired effect on her magic and if she, Zelena, would be able to benefit from that magic’s altered state. No, if she wanted to get back at Regina, she would have to do so without a magical crutch. 

Zelena jumped when the station’s door opened suddenly. She did not like to admit it, but part of her feared another visit from Rumplestilskin, because that visit would surely be the last she’d ever get from anyone. However, it wasn’t Rumplestilskin standing in the doorframe, it was the boy. The redhead's insides unclenched immediately. “Good evening, Henry,” she said, giving him an encouraging smile. He hovered in the doorframe looking around the room. “Emma is not here right now, but I am sure she will be back soon.” Zelena offered, keeping her voice sweet and light.

Henry looked at her. “She would not leave you here alone. You’d die.” 

Zelena raised her eyebrows. “Pardon me?”

Henry walked over to Emma’s desk, dropped his backpack on the floor, and sat down. “Don’t worry, though. Nobody will hurt you as long as my moms say otherwise – although they all want to.”

“Do you want to harm me, Henry?” Zelena asked. She studied the boy closely now. He seemed perfectly relaxed in her presence, slouched in Emma’s seat. The boy was crucial for any plan. That much Zelena was sure of. Both her sister and the savior would fight tooth and nail to keep him out of harm’s way. They had proven this already. They would do what they had to; agree to whatever they had to agree to, to keep the boy safe, and sound, and happy. Everyone else would follow suit, even if they did not like it. After all, this stupid little town did her sister’s bidding, and at least half of it was also blood-related to the boy. Both would not stop Rumple, but what could he do, really, if the rest of the town rallied behind the mayor and the savior? – Nothing. The boy was the key.

“No,” Henry said.

“Why not? I am sure you are furious with me?” asked Zelena.

Henry contemplated her question for a moment. He sure knew that he was talking to the former wicked witch; the woman responsible for his father’s death. Was he angry about that? Yes, of course he was. He was livid. Although he did not remember Neal at the time it happened, he missed him now. They did not get a chance to spend nearly enough time together. Emma would tell him tidbits about who his father had been here and there, but to speak of him, and of their past together, was hard for Emma. It upset her and Henry hated to see either one of his mothers sad or hurt. So he did not ask and kept his questions and ponderings to himself, mostly. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the swan necklace Emma had given him after they had last talked about Neal. He played with the pendant absentmindedly whilst phrasing his answer carefully.

“I try not to hate you, because it matters to Mom. To her you are family.”

“That is very mature and considerate of you, but the truth is I'm worth nothing to her, so you might as well despise me freely.” Zelena smiled at her teenage nephew, calculating where to take the conversation next. 

“You DO matter to her,” said Henry; and, although mildly confused about why he would want to reassure Zelena, he added, “why else would she keep you safe here and give you another chance and make sure that no one will harm you?! She even talked Emma into helping, which is huge.” Exasperated, Henry stared at the redheaded woman, who was shaking her head. “I did not know people from Oz were such dimwits,” he said.

“Rude.” Zelena got up from her cot, the blanket slipping over her back, and rolled her shoulders quickly before turning her back to Henry. “However, as I am not originally from Oz, I might agree with you on the notion that most people living in Oz are not that bright indeed.”

“What is it like? Oz?” Henry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Very boring. You wouldn’t enjoy it,” Said Zelena curtly. She sat back on the cot, crossing her arms in front of her chest, side-eyeing Henry.

“Why not?” Despite himself, Henry sat up a little straighter in his chair. He had read about Oz and the place seemed to be great - an interesting place to live in and to go on adventures, maybe minus the wicked witches. But then again, maybe the books didn’t get it right. “Where did you grow up?” 

“Emerald City. _9654 buildings and 57,318 citizens_ ,” Zelena answered automatically.

“The green one? The one with the glasses? Do people really wear those?” Henry asked, excitement in his voice.

“Pardon me?” Zelena looked at the boy, puzzled. What shenanigans was he on about? She tried to calm herself down internally. Talking about Oz was not something she particularly enjoyed, but it kept the boy interested and talking, which was good. She needed the boy, she reminded herself. _Keep up appearances; conceal what is not supposed to be seen._ She took a deep breath.  
“There are no special glasses in Emerald City and it is _no more green than any other city_ , really.”  
The boy’s face fell at her words. Apparently, her answer was not what he had expected. She thought for a moment, before carefully adding, “Although, mother once told me a story that had to do with spectacles which were some kind of the wizard’s latest _humbug_ when she was younger.” Zelena shrugged. “I don’t remember it very well – or my mother.”

“What happened to her, your mom, I mean?” Henry asked cautiously.

Zelena noticed that he was hanging on her every word, like she was telling a very exciting bedtime story. So, the boy liked stories then. That was good to know. She’d make sure to flesh things out more in the future. He’d like that. “She fell ill and was asleep for a long time - at least that is what father told me. She died.”

“Oh,” Henry said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“You are very blessed to have two loving mothers, Henry,” Zelena said earnestly. “Some of us have none.”

“That must have been hard,” Henry agreed. “My moms – it’s not always easy.” He rested his chin on his palms, a gesture Zelena had observed the savior do when in thought. “We’ll work it out.” His eyes wandered through the sheriff’s station and fell on the clock. “six thirty already. Mom won’t be happy. She hates when you are late.”

“Tardiness is not a very fine trait,” Zelena said condescendingly. “Making the other person wait for you is very bad manners.”

“Oh God!” Henry groaned, putting his hands up. “Stop. I get enough of that at home. It’s not even my fault we are going to be late!” He checked his own wrist-watch again. “She’ll be here soon, for sure. Emma is very predictable that way. She’ll be late, but never more than about half an hour, more or less.” Henry shrugged. “Mom is going to kill her.”

Henry grabbed his backpack, slammed it on the desk, and began rummaging in it. Despite the small talk, and his careless attitude, he was beginning to get worried. It was indeed like Emma to be late, but never like her to make him wait, or to desert her post. She always kept her word. Had something happened to her? Maybe he should call home to check that he had not misunderstood, and they were supposed to meet at the manor at six? No, that would worry his Mom unnecessarily and she’d really kill Emma first thing when she showed up. Once for being late, twice for leaving Zelena guardless, and a couple more times for good measure for leaving him and Zelena unsupervised together. No, he’d better not risk that. Just wait a little longer, pass some more time. Emma would surely show up any second now. Yes.

Zelena studied the boy’s face carefully once more. He was worried, but trying not to let it show. Busying himself with his backpack, Zelena could see concern display on his face. If she did not act fast, he’d surely call someone, and her opportunity to talk to him undisturbed would come to an end. Turning fully towards her nephew behind the desk now, she said in a honeyed voice: “Boring the wait, isn’t it? I’m half bored out of my wits most of the time. There is not much in here to pass the time.” She gestured around the tiny cell.

Henry looked up. Right, Zelena had been in there a couple of days. It was bound to get boring after a while. Struck by a sudden idea, Henry jumped up and went over to one of the cupboards. Shuffling through its contents, he called back over his shoulders, “How about a game. You play games?”

Zelena, in her cell, sniggered to herself. _Games, the boy wanted to play games._ Well, that should be easily arranged. This was almost too easy.  
Making her voice sound a little uncertain she called back, “A game? With me? I don’t know any games.”

Henry stuck his head out from inside the cupboard to stare at the redhead from across the room. “You must know some games,” he called, his voice rising at the end as if to make his statement half a question. “There aren’t many good games here, but this will do.” He walked back across the room, carrying a wooden box with ornaments on it. Its insides rattled. No doubt from some sort of playing pieces, Zelena deduced. Making her face as open and interested as possible, she waited. _Play it stupid. Let the boy decide how to do this, let him call the shots. Make him trust you._

Henry placed the box on the desk as he spoke again. “This is called Backgammon. Do you know it?”

Zelena shook her head. “No. I am afraid, we did not have that game in Oz. We didn’t have any games at all.”

Henry stared at her again, then placed the game board on the floor. “What DID you have in Oz? No glasses, no games – lousy place.” Henry pushed the board over the floor until it sat right outside the bars, then sat cross-legged, and gestured for Zelena to join him on the floor on her side of the bars. She curled her lips, but complied, placing the blanket on the floor first to sit on. Then, she gracefully sank into a sitting position, her feet tucked away under her body. Henry mockingly rolled his eyes at her. Next, he started setting up the game, placing checkers while he spoke. “Okay, I’ll explain the rules. It’s pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Mom taught me.” 

Zelena nodded and Henry went into a lengthy explanation about the game’s setup, objective, and rules. Next he treated her to his views on strategy and tactics - which she found highly amusing. Wasn’t it ironic really, having the prey explain the hunting to the hunter? She let him do as he liked, playing it dumb and making him laugh. _Anything to distract him from the time passing._ They played a very short game - which she let him win, after which he grabbed a notebook from his backpack and insisted they’d award points for won games and keep score.

To her own surprise, Zelena began enjoying herself in the company of the boy. She would never tell Regina this, but her sister had done right by the child. He was kind and polite – maybe a little too trusting, a little too naïve. 

When the clock tower struck seven, Henry jumped. Had it really been an hour? He should call someone now; find out what’s going on. He grabbed his cellphone from his backpack and dialed Emma’s number.  
When he only got her voicemail, he left her a short message about going to wait a couple more minutes for her, before he’d head to the manor and that he hoped she was alright.  
Then he sat back down to continue the move he had just been making.

“Who did you call?” Zelena asked, watching him move the pieces on the board.

“Emma.”

“You did not call Regina?” Zelena continued, with fake concern in her voice. “Won’t she worry?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Henry stopped in his tracks, got back up to get his phone once more and dialed again.  
Regina picked up on the first ring. Zelena could hear her sister through the boy’s phone, a note of frantic worry in her voice. _Good._

Henry paced the room, speaking soothingly.  
“Mom, it’s me … no, everything is fine. Something small came up at the station… I don’t know, Mom. Emma did not tell me… No, she can’t talk right now. … What? … Yes, I’ll tell her that. … No, no, we’ll be there.… Okay, bye.”  
He let out a big sigh after hanging up.

“Lying to your mother?” Zelena looked up at him from her position on the floor.

“I don’t want her to worry, and I don’t want to be dragged home to _safety_ like a little kid. Plus, Mom has been slaving away in the kitchen all day to get that little dinner of hers going. She’ll be disappointed if it doesn’t happen – and mad at Emma. I don’t need that.”

Zelena nodded. Then she froze, surprised. “Regina told Emma that the dinner was _your_ idea.”

“Did she? I like the idea, of course I do, but it wasn’t mine. I would have given the two of them some more time to cool down, before placing them at opposite ends of a dinner table.” Henry chuckled “Well, maybe Mom wanted to make sure Emma would show up. That’s why she said it.” He shrugged.

“Maybe,” Zelena echoed, pretending to be occupied with her next move in their game. However, there was a completely different game playing out in her head, and she had just rolled a doublet.

It would be a thrilling game, she was sure of it.


End file.
